Shimazu Yoshihiro
Shimazu Yoshihiro (島津 義弘, Yoshihiro Shimazu) is the former Sixth Division Captain that gave up on her life as a captain to seek power and eventual Hollowfication. She found this by joining up with Ulquiorra Cifer and joining his Espada as the Segunda. Appearance She, like her two other former captain Espada, has abandoned her Captain's robes, but still dons Shinigami robes; reminiscent of those worn by Onmitsukidō women, with a red scarf tied around her neck, black arm-guards covering the bottom portion of her arms, and a white obi tied around her waist. Personality Despite her timid looks, Shimazu is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Hōjō Ujimasa, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a Captain in the Gotei 13, despite the fact that Hōjō matched her in rank back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper or getting into fights. Having viewed her former life as the head of a noble family, Shimazu was quite hurt by her being forced into the Shinigami ranks by her father and initially refused to accept it as her new way of life, even refusing to train with her zanpakuto initially, despite her Captain's attempts to be her friend. After surprisingly becoming a captain later in life, Shimazu was very respectful to her old captain and squad as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Shimazu also seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Shimazu never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning or smiling sarcastically. During her time training to be an Espada, she never succeeded in making Ulquiorra call her "Shimazu-san" (Miss Shimazu). Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shimazu is a master at swordsmanship and is more than capable of holding her own against even the likes of Ryan Getsueikirite who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in the human world. Immense Strength: Despite her rather frail-looking stature, Shimazu has unbelievable physical strength. She was able to throw the immense form form of the giant Menos Grande, who was close to if not the same size as the giant skyscraper she was fighting it on, and did so with apparent ease. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Shimazu's phenomenal strength is enough to warrant her brawling abilities as masterful. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Captain turned Shinigami-Hollow hybrid and Espada, Shimazu possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Shimazu releases her spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of her enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around her, such as the ground directly beneath her. She is quite skilled in hiding her spiritual presence because, due the nature of her appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what she feels is a necessity to hide from others. She has shown an ability to use her spiritual pressure as a weapon as she capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them. Flash Steps: Shimazu is highly proficient in flash steps with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakuto Ageha (揚羽, Swallowtail Butterfly) takes the form of a standard katana with a hot pink hilt, a matching scabbard, and a hand guard in the shape of butterfly wings. She does not carry it on her person, it seemingly materializes when she snaps her fingers. * Shikai: Ageha's shikai is awakened with the command "Spread your wings." The metal blade of the katana becomes butterfly shaped, with the two antennas being two katana-length blades. The guard is missing now, but the handle remains hot pink. A reiatsu of the same color glows constantly around it. : Shikai Special Ability: Her blade can summon hundreds of reiatsu butterflies that can attach themselves to her opponent and do one of two things. They can absorb that person's reiatsu, or they can detonate like bombs. In the case of the first option, all of the energy absorbed goes to her blade; then as a finishing move, she will seal her blade, causing the stored energy to manifest around the sealed blade, which she can then release as a vastly large reiatsu wave. * Bankai: Aomushi Ageha (青虫揚羽, Cabbage-worm, Swallowtail Butterfly) causes Shimazu's blade to return to it's sealed state and it then summons forth a giant butterfly. Nothing else is known about it at this point. * Resurrección: Mariposa (胡蝶, Butterfly). Nothing is known about it at the moment.